Peaceful
by teammccord
Summary: "We are such stuff as dreams are made on; and our little life is rounded with a sleep." - Shakespeare


_A/N: This just kind of happened without rhyme or reason. Thanks to storiesseldomtold for her help. Please let me know what you think._

* * *

Sunlight pooled in from the cracks in the curtains and cast a soft glow on their sleeping forms. They were wrapped up in one another, her head on his chest, his arm around her torso, their legs tangled together. Sheets poked out from in between their bodies, covering just the bare minimum. They were reminders of the previous night, of the connection they'd craved all week. Now, their breaths were even, and their chests rose and fell in a uniform pattern.

In that moment, they were trapped in a little bubble of bliss, untouchable by the rest of the world, safe and warm and protected from everything outside the four walls of their bedroom. It was quiet and peaceful.

He woke first, his eyes adjusting to the light, blinking and scanning the room. It was early, he realized. No need to wake her. No need to move.

Her — the beautiful sleeping form next to him. Or partially on top of him, depending on the angle. Her golden hair was splayed over her pillow, forming a sort of halo around her head. He thought it was fitting. The sunlight seemed to make it glow even more than usual, reflecting off the highlights and practically drenching her in a warm, honeyed hue.

She looked so relaxed, so at ease, as if she hadn't a care in the world. Which he knew wasn't true, that as soon as she woke and began her day she'd be stressed all over again, feeling the weight of the world on her slight shoulders. It shouldn't have to be her burden alone, he always said, but she toiled on anyway, to make their world safer, and kinder, to leave their children with a better place to live in.

He couldn't resist running a hand along her shoulder, over her arm, passing her elbow. He caught his breath as she twitched slightly, but she just exhaled and didn't seem to have noticed. His hand crept further, along her hipbone, caressing soft flesh, revelling in the smoothness of her skin, in her warmth.

He traced lazy patterns on her skin and almost didn't sense her stirring. Her nose crinkled in that way it always did when she woke up, and a smile spread on his lips as he caught the movement. Her eyes fluttered open, clear and blue, and she smiled. He returned her smile and moved his hand away from her hip and up toward her cheek. He cupped it and stroked across it with his thumb as he leaned in impossibly close.

His lips ghosted over hers and she closed her eyes as he pressed his lips to hers, briefly. He pulled back and she gave him a look of utter confusion. He leant his chin upward and began peppering kisses to her forehead, cheeks and nose. She giggled at the contact, at his eyelashes brushing against her skin. It was a carefree sound, and it made his heart sing.

Now, her hand moved in between their heads, pulling his face to hers so she could capture his lips in a slow, languid kiss. She sucked on his lower lip, nipping and pulling as he gave in and moved himself closer to her. Their bodies pressed flush as he traced the seam of her lips, wordlessly asking for access. She granted it, their tongues mingling together as they kissed for what seemed like forever, only breaking apart occasionally for air. Their movements were slow and calculated, never hurried, as if they had forever to relearn everything about one another.

Soon enough, his hand had tangled in her hair, and hers had gripped the base of his neck, ensuring he was always close enough. His leg had moved between hers, and she wrapped a leg around his. Their other hands laid under their heads, propping them up just a little bit.

His hand began to travel, from her hair down her neck, past her shoulder blades. He traced the curve of her spine, slowly, maddeningly. The sensation sent tingles all across her body, and she felt the need to touch him too, to reciprocate. She gripped his strong bicep, drawing mindless patterns with her thumb as they continued kissing.

All of a sudden, he rolled them so she was pinned beneath him. He supported his weight on his forearms, resting on either side of her. He grinned with a glint in his eye, and she smiled back up at him with anticipation as to what he'd do. He dipped down to kiss her once. Then he moved to her neck, pressing wet kisses up and down, lingering occasionally. She knew he was trying to mark her, and as hot as that was, she did have to go to work at some point, so she tapped his shoulder. He took the hint, winking, before he moved and found the place behind her ear that he knew drove her mad.

She arched her back at the contact, pressing upward into his chest, releasing the softest moan. Spurred on by her reaction, he focused his attention on her clavicle and she continued to writhe against him. He smiled proudly, he loved that he could still affect her like this, after all the years they'd spent together. He moved back to her lips, slipping his tongue inside, and she cupped his cheeks with both hands, pulling him closer.

She rolled them over to their sides, so they laid facing one another. Their eyes met, and she opened her mouth to speak, but he stopped her, pressing a finger to her lips. Talking would only break the spell, catapult them into reality, and neither of them wanted that. Not when they could lay lazily in their bed and forget about the rest of the world.

As if to prove his point, he pulled the covers over both their heads, literally cocooning them in. She giggled and shook her head, inching forward so they were touching again. Her warm breath fanned over his face and he couldn't help but grin again; he loved her more than words could ever describe. He pulled the covers away from their heads, letting them breathe, and she moved to rest her head on his chest.

It was the same position she'd woken up in, the position she felt most comfortable in — like it was exactly where she belonged — tucked into him. He traced patterns on her back as she ran her fingers up and down his ribcage, feeling the bones and the muscles of his taut torso.

He wondered if he'd ever be more at peace than in this moment, with her in his arms, not a single thing planned for the whole day. He pressed a kiss to the crown of her head, and in doing so noticed her eyes were falling closed again. Her breathing evened out and he smiled softly as she fell back asleep. She deserved it, and besides, it was still early. Careful not to disturb her, he nestled them both on the pillow, pulled the covers back in place, and shut his own eyes.

Sleep took them both again, as the sun rose that morning, and the city woke up again. But in their bedroom it was quiet, save for their breaths and the uniform beating of their hearts. They'd get up in a few hours, stretch and make their way downstairs to the real world. Not yet — for now it was peaceful, and warm, and safe.

* * *

 _Fin._


End file.
